On the 12th Day of Christmas
by pictureperfectmemory
Summary: My true love gave to me, 12 morning kisses and another baby.
1. Chapter 1

i.

Brittany opened her eyes to an empty bed on the first day of December. So used to being welcomed by her wife's warmth in the morning, she groaned and sunk further into her duvet at the feeling of the crisp winter morning air. Chancing a look at the alarm clock on her bedside table, which told her it was _way_ too early to be awake on a Saturday morning, a small box that hadn't been there the night before caught her eye. The Christmas wrapping covered box, which had been wrapped so beautifully read _Britt_ on the candy cane shaped tag. Her heart melted instantly at the sight of the handwriting she knew so well, that of her wife's, and she sat up eagerly to unwrap her new gift.

The bedroom door opened before she could begin to open the box, a zoom of brown flashing before Brittany's before she was tackled by her pride and joy. "Momma, momma, momma! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Brittany laughed as she picked up her daughter and skilfully placed her in Santana's vacant position on the bed. "It's not Christmas just yet Bel, but I'm loving your excitement already!" Isabella frowned at her mother's words and Brittany snorted at the identical pout that mimicked her wife's.

"Why are you awake so early honey? With all that playing in the snow we did last night I'd have thought you'd sleep until noon." The night before Boston had had its first snow fall, and Brittany wasted no time in wrapping up and convincing her wife and daughter to engage in snowball fight in their garden.

"Mama's pancakes woke me up!" the six-year-old girl proclaimed excitedly.

"Her pancakes woke you up?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow. "What, were they screaming your name at seven o'clock in the morning?" the blonde woman smirked.

"No, silly momma! Pancakes can't talk! They smelled so yummy I just had to wake up and mama made me two _grande_ pancakes and she let me have lots of syrup.." the girl paused and frowned. "But I wasn't supposed to tell you that so don't tell mama that you know."

At the mention of her wife, Santana appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Don't tell mama what?" she asked with a raise brow. Isabella giggled and dove under the duvet into Brittany's side. "Bella have you been telling Momma our secrets?" she questioned in a faked worried tone that caused her daughter to shoot up from under the duvet with wide eyes. "Noooo!" the smaller version of Santana whined. "It just fell out of my mouth, like the way you curse sometimes around me when you're not supposed to. By the way, what does _mierda_ mean?"

Santana spluttered and Brittany watched with amused eyes. "That's enough of that Bels." The blonde answered for her suddenly mute wife. "How about you go and brush your teeth and get rid of all that sugar your mom fed you?" she laughed and nudged Bella towards the door, who pulled a tongue at Santana as she ran out of the room.

"That kid is going to cause me a heart attack one day, I swear. I can't believe the sneaky rascal told you I gave her lots of syrup! It was a dollop, Britt!" Santana looked at her wife with pleading eyes as she signed down onto the bed.

"Well, the sneaky rascal does take after you, so I guess you're to blame for that." Brittany joked. "Anyways," she reached over and took the wrapped box off the nightstand. "What's this?" she asked as she toyed with the ribbon that adorned the box. Santana blushed and tucked a strand of Brittany's hair behind her ear. "I know I've been very Grinch-y at Christmas for like, the last ten years, so I'm making it up to you this year. I read something on Facebook about this twelve days of Christmas tradition, so I'm starting it this year with you and Bella."

"Santana," Brittany visibly deflated. Her wife was honestly the best wife in the world. "Just because you don't get as excited as me for Christmas, doesn't mean you're the Grinch. But I love this idea. Bels is going to be so excited to get gifts before Christmas day."

Santana grinned and leant over to peck her wife's lips. "I love you, Britt. So, are you going to open it or keep playing with the ribbon, which by the way took me fucking forever to get right."

Brittany smirked and carefully unwrapped the box, Santana's eyes following her every move. Tears sprung to blue eyes when she opened the lid and saw what Santana had thought of. A personalised Christmas bauble with a picture their small family, complete with Lord and Lady Tubbington stared back up at her.

"Do you like it babe?" Santana asked carefully as Brittany took it out and inspected it closer. She was not expecting her blonde to mount her stomach and place kisses all over her face.

"I love it. I love it so much, and I love you so much San. This is the best gift you've ever given me, besides yourself. This is so thoughtful and beautiful Santana, I can't wait to put this on the tree. This beats the Disney ones you found a few years ago by a _mile._ "

Santana laughed and placed a few month kisses to her wife's lips. "The best gift you've gotten _yet"_ She exclaimed with a smile. _"_ You're very welcome, and I'm glad you love it. Bella helped me order it a few days ago, the kid is better than me at the damn internet. Speaking of trees, how do you feel about putting up all the decorations today?"

At that comment, Brittany jumped out of bed and ran out of the room calling her daughter's name. Santana, content with her wife's reaction, sighed and sat back against the headboard, waiting for the impending excited cuddle attack she was about to get from her wife and daughter. She officially loved Christmas.

 **AN: so I still can't write for shit but this was a cute idea I had whilst getting into the Christmas spirit and I still can't get over brittana. Updates to follow**


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

"Moms." Bella calmly announced as she entered the living room where Santana was lying against Brittany's chest watching Good Morning America. One glance down at Santana from Brittany instantly confirmed their suspicions that their daughter had been up to no good and was about to drown herself in excuses.

"What have you done?" Santana questioned her with narrow eyes as she sat herself up straight from her position on Brittany's chest. Brittany gave her the look that translated to _don't even think about lying because you're just like your mother and I can tell from a mile away._

"Before you yell at me I haven't done anything bad… except maybe I gave Tubbs a few extra treats this morning because he gave me _the_ eyes." Santana's small feisty twin argued. "I want to ask you something that might make you mad." Her small body made her way to the sofa her moms were residing on and climbed onto Brittany's lap.

Brittany and Santana, intrigued by what could possibly make them mad, simply looked at each other and shrugged. "First of all," Santana started. "Your mom gives Tubbs extra treats every day hence why he's so fat, so don't worry about that." The comment earned Santana a playful slap on the arm from Brittany, who in turn denied the whole accusation to Bella with the shake of her head. "Second of all you know you can ask us anything, and even though I can't promise I won't get mad, your mom is here to rescue you from Snix."

Brittany laughed and swatted Santana's arm once more. "So what is it Bels?" she asked her daughter.

"So uhmmmm. I was playing on Mama's iPad before and I saw a picture of aunt Mercedes and then the iPad did a weird thing and next thing I know, aunt Mercedes was staring at me and saying hi! And then she asked me if I wanted to go ice skating today with them because Sophia misses me and they said it would be more fun. I know it's family day but we didn't go ice skating last year because momma was sick so can I _pleeeeease_ go? I promise I'll make it up to you with cuddles!"

Sunday was family day and had been since the day Isabella was born. Sundays meant that Brittany could do absolutely no work concerning her professor classes, and that Santana could make absolutely no important lawyer calls, otherwise they would be given the cold shoulder by Isabella and be forced to repay her in a new stuffed Disney toy.

She looked at her mother with pleading eyes, ones that matched Santana's when she wanted something from Brittany or her own parents. Of course, Brittany and Santana never really stood a chance when their daughter looked at them with those brown puppy dog eyes. "Of course you can go, honey. With our crazy work days this month we would've struggled to find time to take you anyway, and I'm sure Sophia will be glad she'll have another kid to skate with." Brittany told her and stroked her arm.

"Are you sure you're not mad that I'll miss family day? Cuz' I knows mama has secretly been waiting to watch the Polar Express with me." She looked at Santana and pouted, melting her mother's heart and making her forget she was ever mad at Bella for meddling with her iPad.

"S'okay." Santana told her softly. "You won't be gone all day, we can watch it before bed with some hot chocolate and popcorn." She kissed her daughter's forehead gently and patted her off the Brittany's lap. "Now go get yourself wrapped up ready for ice skating."

Bella had long gone and Brittany and Santana had settled back into the sofa to watch Christmas movies. Stroking her wife's arm softly, Santana suddenly sat up and reached into the cabinet at the side of the sofa where she had stored her wrapped gifts ready for Brittany. "Don't think I forgot about the second day of Christmas." She said as she handed the package to her wife. Brittany giggled and took the gift from Santana, softly jiggling the package to try and guess what was inside.

"Did you get me a matching Victoria's Secret set in hopes you'd get lucky tonight?" Brittany joked, feeling the outline of something soft underneath the Christmas wrapping.

Santana's mouth went dry as she gawked at her amused wife. "No. But now I'm wishing I did. God, Britt. Why did you put that image in my head?" She whined.

Brittany smirked and kissed the side of her wife's mouth. "Who knows," she teased. "With Bella gone for a few hours, I might fish out that set I wore last Valentine's day and you can have your way with me." She shrugged, well aware of her wife's inner struggle not to jump her then and there.

"Hurry up and open the gift Britt!" Santana whined. Brittany obeyed and slowly, teasingly, started to open the wrapping paper. What was revealed to her made her scrunch her face in confusion. "It's… two baby elf costumes?"

Santana shook her head. "They're for the cats. I know they're not really a gift for you, but I know you wanted a nice family picture this year so I thought dressing Tubbs and Lady as elves would be cool… I guess." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Brittany leant over and gave her a small kiss that left Santana trying to follow her lips. "Santana, stop being so unsure of yourself. This is the cutest idea you've had, I knew you loved Tubbs and Lady. They're going to look so cute. Well, if they don't put up a fight when I try and get them into the things."

"Lady I have no problem with, we're tight, ya know? Tubbs only hates me because of that one time I left a trail of treats and tricked him into eating slimming pills. Damn cat is so smart. Plus they were my babies before my baby, so I gotta treat them right, right?" She flashed a grin at her wife.

"You're a goof." Brittany told her while taking a picture of the outfits. "I'm putting this on Instagram and the caption is going to be _on the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two elf outfits for the cats_."

"Noooo, Britt. I'll never hear the end of it from Fabgay. And that doesn't even rhyme, so you can't post it." Santana tried to pry her wife's phone from her hands to no success.

"That doesn't matter, babe. Christmas rules don't apply in this household."

"Whatever honey." Santana frowned and crossed her arms, pretending to ignore her wife.

"Babe."

No answer.

"Sweetheart?'

Not even a side glance.

"Santana?"

Nothing.

"Fine, guess I'll admire myself in the underwear set from last Valentine's day alone in the bedroom." Brittany said into the silence and left the room.

A wide-eyed Santana ran upstairs after her wife seconds later.

 **AN: short and rushed I know, but ya girl works full time and surprise surprise I still can't write. Updates to follow on Friday probably. Thanks for the follows**


End file.
